


One chance

by GordieLaforge



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Français | French, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multiverse, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieLaforge/pseuds/GordieLaforge
Summary: Stephen Strange ne peut pas se remettre de la mort de Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

— Stephen, dit Wong, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus… Tu dois accepter ce qui est arrivé.  
— Tu ne comprends pas, avant d’être sorti de ma transe j’ai entrevu une autre possibilité. J’ai dit à Tony qu’il n’y avait qu’une solution, qu’une seule victoire contre Thanos, mais il y en a une autre.  
— Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, tu dis que la vision a été interrompue.  
— Oui mais ça se tient. C’est plausible.  
— Ce que ça implique est trop dangereux. Inimaginable. Tu risquerais bien plus que cet univers.  
— Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.  
— Si tu veux mon avis tu ferais mieux de te rendre au temple pour quelque temps et d’y méditer.  
— Non ça n’aidera pas.  
— D’accord, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne tenteras rien tant que tu ne seras pas remis du deuil.  
— Je ne serai jamais remis.  
— Ça, c’est le premier stade du deuil qui parle.  
Stephen sourit pour la première fois depuis des semaines.  
— Merci, Wong. Je vais suivre ton conseil.  
Toutes les nuits il revivait la mort de Tony et toutes les nuits il se réveillait en larmes, le souffle coupé par une crise d’angoisse. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Mais il avait une autre idée que Wong sur la manière de faire cesser cette torture.  
Quand il avait rencontré Stark il l’avait jugé hâtivement et n’avait pas fait grand cas de lui. Mais Tony n’avait pas hésité à le suivre sur un vaisseau extraterrestre pour lui sauver la vie et après ça c’est lui qui avait insisté pour poursuivre le voyage et confronter Thanos. Peut-être pas la plus brillantes des idées, mais qui ne manquait pas de courage. Et Strange avait été sincère en disant qu’il sacrifierait la vie de Stark et du garçon pour préserver la pierre. Mais après sa transe sur la planète de Thanos, durant laquelle il avait passé en revue tous les futurs possibles ou presque, après cela… eh bien tout avait changé. Il avait vu Tony se sacrifier encore et encore pour les sauver tous, avec une abnégation qui avait forcé son respect et peut-être éveillé, s’il était tout à fait sincère avec lui-même, un autre sentiment.

***

Une nuit il rêva de nouveau de la mort de Tony. Mais pas face à Thanos. Stark était seul dans un univers dépeuplé où il restait l’unique être vivant. Désespéré, Tony mettait fin à ses jours… Stephen se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle de nouveau coupé. Juste avant de mourir Tony avait dit « Strange, vous aviez dit une chance… pas dans cet univers ». Stephen sut qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un rêve, mais de la réalité. Quelque part dans un autre univers, le seul où Stark avait survécu, celui-ci venait de se donner la mort. Strange se leva, revêtit d’un seul geste son uniforme tandis que la cape venait se poser sur ses épaules. Déterminé, il ouvrit un portail vers une dimension qu’il ne pensait pas revoir et qu’il redoutait plus que tout.  
— Dormammu, je viens marchander !  
Comme précédemment il souffrit mille morts et bien pire.  
Dormammu savait désormais que c’était inutile et que s’il voulait se débarrasser de cet insecte tenace il fallait céder, mais par principe et pour le punir de l’avoir importuné il le fit souffrir tant qu’il put. Finalement lassé, il se résigna à entendre les doléances de cet humain insignifiant, mais ô combien agaçant. Il l’envoya où il voulait se rendre mais, pour faire bonne mesure, pas au moment où il aurait voulu arriver. Stephen se retrouva en présence du cadavre de Tony et cette vision faillit l’achever. Il remonta le temps pour empêcher son geste.  
Stark avait tout tenté, mais son labo avait été détruit. Et il ressassait son échec. Thanos pour le châtier avait éradiqué, non pas la moitié de la population de l’univers, mais l’entièreté. Et pour qu’il médite les conséquences de sa faiblesse, il l’avait épargné. Lui t lui seul. Il avait tenu un an. Mais la dépression avait pris le dessus et tout espoir l’avait abandonné.  
Il s’apprêtait à prendre une dose létale de Rivotril quand un son familier se fit entendre et Strange apparut.

***

— Strange ? on peut dire que vous avez le sens de l’à-propos. Je pensais justement…  
— Tony… dit Stephen dans un souffle. Et il le prit dans ses bras.  
Stark ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son étreinte.  
— N’y voyez-là rien de personnel, Strange, c’est juste que vous être le seul autre être vivant dans l’univers.  
Stephen rit et le serra un peu plus fort.  
— Doucement, on pourrait jaser, ajouta Tony.  
— Tu es vivant ! s’exclame Strange en le prenant par les épaules à bout de bras pour mieux le contempler.  
— Oui, vos capacités d’observation ne cesseront jamais de m’étonner ! mais il s’en est fallu de peu. Comme vous avez soigné votre entrée, c’est la deuxième fois que vous me sauvez la vie. Même si je me demande encore pourquoi vous vous êtes donné cette peine la première fois.  
Strange l’étreignit de nouveau en riant.  
— Je t’ai vu mourir tant de fois !  
— Ah oui… à propos de ça… de votre vision… Le monde, l’univers, tout ça… Il ne reste rien à sauver.  
— Je suis venu pour te sauver, toi.  
— Et pour aller où ? pour quoi faire ? Sans vouloir paraître ingrat, Stephen, je me permets d’ajouter que tout est fichu, il ne reste rien ni personne, nada ! Thanos s’est barré en me laissant…  
— Oui, je sais., je sais. On ne peut rien faire ici. Mais de là d’où je viens, tu as sauvé le monde !  
— High five !... (sa main resta en suspend) non ? bon high five tout seul alors…  
— Tu as sauvé le monde, mais tu es mort… Dans ma vision il n’y avait qu’un univers où tu avais survécu. Je t’ai cherché et je t’ai trouvé !  
— Comment ?  
— Grâce à un rêve.  
— Ok, un de vos tours de magicien. Donc vous êtes capable d’autre chose que de plier des ballons, bravo ! Mais vous parlez d’un autre univers ? Vous voulez m’emmenez là-bas.  
— Oui.  
— C’est… possible ? je veux dire par là : est-ce que ça ne va pas entraîner une perturbation quelconque ?  
— Non j’ai voyagé plusieurs fois dans le multivers. Mais il y aura… des ajustements.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— De ta part. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, tu ne comptais pas rester ici, si j’en juge par ce que j’ai vu.  
Il se doutait que même si Tony fanfaronnait comme à son habitude, la situation n’en était pas moins intenable pour lui. Stephen savait que Tony devrait s’adapter à un nouvel environnement et à des circonstances très différentes dans l’autre univers. Y parviendrait-il ? Était-il encore assez fort après toutes ces épreuves ?

***


	2. One more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que Tony va s'adapter à ce nouvel univers ?

***  
\- Tu as pris un risque inconsidéré !  
\- Mûrement réfléchi au contraire, ça fait plus d’un an, Wong !  
\- Sans compter ce qu’a dû te faire subir Dormammu ! La dernière fois tu as contracté un syndrome post-traumatique et tu sais très bien comment ça a failli finir.  
\- Ça ne se reproduira pas, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que ce que j’ai ressenti après sa mort.  
\- Il y aura une facture à payer comme l’a dit Mordo, tu le sais très bien !   
\- Eh bien je la paierai.  
\- Et si c’était lui qui devait s’en acquitter ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences ?  
Stark écoutait Wong et Strange depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il se disputaient à mi-voix, le croyant profondément endormi. Apparemment voyager dans le multivers avait tendance à fatiguer voire épuiser. Il bougea un peu, ils se turent. Ou bien Strange n’avait pas trouvé de réplique. Devait-il s’inquiéter comme Wong le laissait entendre ? A quels ajustements Stephen avait-il fait allusion ? Et surtout qu’avait-il dû subir pour amener Tony dans son univers ? Autant de questions qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser sans réponse. Mais d’abord la toute première.  
\- Hey, Wong, content de te voir !  
\- De me rencontrer vous voulez dire.  
\- Techniquement oui, répondit Stark en se passant la main sur la nuque. Dites, j’en ai écrasé ! Mais je me sens, disons, mieux. Plus du tout envie de me tuer ou quoi que ce soit d’approchant. Par contre, Doc…  
\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? demanda Wong à Strange.  
\- Rien d’important pour l’instant. (Wong le foudroya du regard) Rien qui doive t’inquiéter.  
\- Tony, oui je t’avais prévenu avant d’ouvrir le portail, ça risquait de te chambouler. J’ai quelques petites choses à t’expliquer avant de t’emmener voir les autres.  
\- « Par contre » disais-je, est-ce que c’est normal si j’ai la certitude bien ancrée d’être mort ?

***  
\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? demanda Wong.  
Stephen resta sans voix. Il avait pâli si c’était de l’ordre du possible.  
\- Exactement ce que j’ai voulu dire, répondit Stark. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou. Intellectuellement je sais que je suis vivant, mais au fond de moi j’ai la certitude que ce n’est pas le cas. J’aurais dû mourir dans mon univers après tout. Strange ?  
\- Je…   
\- Stephen ! s’écria Wong. Tu savais que ça risquait d’arriver !   
Le sorcier se prit la tête dans les mains.  
\- Oui, dit-il d’une voix étouffée. J’espérais… j’espérais vraiment que tu n’aurais pas à en passer par-là. Ecoute, c’est temporaire. Un mauvais… un très mauvais moment à passer.  
\- Vous savez, rien ne m’atteint vraiment dans ma condition, répondit Tony en souriant. C’est peut-être le bon moment pour me briefer sur les autres « ajustements », ajouta-t-il en mimant les guillemets. L’intérêt d’être mort c’est que personne ne peut vous en vouloir si vous êtes plus sarcastique qu’à l’accoutumée.  
\- Comme si tu avais besoin de ça… Plus sérieusement, Tony, tu as peut-être raison. Il est temps que je te briefe sur cet univers et les différences les plus importantes.   
Il détourna brièvement le regard, puis il reprit.  
\- Dans cet univers toi et Pepper n’êtes pas séparés.  
\- On a réussi à…  
\- Justement, le plus important… Dans cette univers ta fille est encore en vie.  
\- Quoi !? mais allons la voir tout de suite ! qu’est-ce qu’on fout là à bavasser !!  
\- Tony !! elle a assisté à ton enterrement.   
\- Et moi au sien… ma petite fille est vivante ! Mais… comment tu sais tout ça ? comment tu sais que j’ai… qu’on a perdu a perdu Morgan ? C’est bien Morgan ici aussi ?  
\- Oui les similitudes sont frappantes. Je le sais parce que j’ai pris le temps (c’est le cas de le dire) de vous observer depuis la dimension miroir.  
\- La quoi ?  
Wong foudroya de nouveau Strange du regard.  
\- Je t’expliquerai une autre fois. Tony, je le sais, c’est tout. Je devais être au courant pour te préparer.  
\- Alors je n’ai pas inventé le voyage temporel ?  
\- Si tu l’as fait aussi dans cet univers, avec l’aide de Banner. Enfin, tu as aidé Banner à créer une machine.  
\- Mais je n’avais aucune raison de le faire si Morgan était vivante.  
\- Tu l’as fait par bonté d’âme. Bonté que j’ai vue se manifester partout où tu as vécu. Oui, car, au risque de blesser ton ego, tu dois savoir que tu n’existes pas dans tous les univers.  
\- Oui, mais Doc, quand je n’existe pas c’est encore plus le bordel, avouez !  
\- Eh bien… je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais oui.

***


	3. Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony s'ajuste.

Stephen termina de briefer Tony sur les différences entre son univers et celui-ci. Comme tout le monde était mort chez lui, il accueillait avec gratitude toute nouvelle rapportant la survie d’une personne ou d’une autre. Strange lui raconta ce qui s’était passé depuis que Thanos avait claqué des doigts. La machine qu’il avait aidé à construire avec Banner, la contribution d’Ant-Man avec la particule Pym… Quand vint le moment d’annoncer le décès de Natasha il flancha légèrement. Stark prit durement la nouvelle, malgré son détachement. Strange en vint à se dire que cette impression qu’il avait d’être mort était en fait une bénédiction, vues les circonstances. Dans son l’univers de Stark Barton avait permis de récupérer la pierre de l’âme. Il devait donc encaisser deux pertes en quelques sortes, mais il reverrait Œil de Faucon si tout se passait bien.  
Quand ce fut fini, il faisait déjà nuit noire et Tony avait l’air épuisé, mais il n’avait aucune envie de dormir. Il en semblait d’ailleurs incapable. Alors Stephen se proposa de lui enseigner l’art de la méditation. Comme cela ne fonctionnait pas – Tony refusait de fermer les yeux ou de rester tranquille – Strange ne vit pas d’autre solution que la projection astrale pour au moins permettre au corps de se reposer à défaut de l’esprit. Il frappa Stark en plein plexus oubliant le cœur radiant. Tony le toucha et son armure nano se matérialisa. Immédiatement Strange mis le corps de Tony en sûreté dans la dimension miroir, de peur que Friday soit alertée.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Que m’avez-vous fait ?  
\- Je t’ai projeté dans la dimension astrale, ton corps ne peut pas suivre. Désolée pour ton cœur, j’avais oublié ton armure.  
\- Doc, vous devez être très fatigué pour négliger une telle particularité chez un patient. Vous avez envisagé l’arrêt cardiaque ?  
\- Je n’ai pas frappé si fort !  
\- Et qu’est-ce que vous avez fait de mon corps ?  
Stephen lui révéla l’existence de la dimension miroir.  
\- Les possibilités, Doc ! vous les avez toutes exploitées ? Non vous n’avez pas l’esprit aussi tordu que moi. Quoique. Dites-moi, Doc, qu’avez-vous « observé » exactement dans mon univers ?  
Strange rougit.  
\- Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de relever tes insinuations, je suis resté tout ce qu’il y a de plus impartial.  
\- Ah ah ! c’est que l’idée d’être partial vous a effleuré !  
\- Trêve de plaisanteries. Ton corps est en sûreté dans la dimension miroir et surtout ton armure qui ne sera pas repérée par Friday.  
\- Friday me manque autant que les humains. Elle a été détruite dans mon univers.  
\- Chaque chose en son temps. D’abord le repos.  
\- Et je fais quoi pendant que « mon corps se repose ». Il vous est venu à l’idée que dématérialiser une personne qui se pense déjà morte aurait tendance à renforcer sa certitude ?  
\- Non, j’ai d’abord pensé à ton corps…  
\- Ah vous voyez !  
Stephen rit.  
\- On ne peut rien dire avec toi. Je pensais à ta santé. On ne peut pas rester sans dormir trop longtemps. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de l’esprit qui doit aussi trouver du repos.  
\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait dans la dimension astrale ? vous y faites quoi vous ?  
\- Je lis essentiellement, je médite parfois, il m’arrive de me battre.  
\- Au temps pour le repos de l’esprit. Vous allez me dire que le vôtre est supérieur.  
\- Tu m’ôtes les mots de la bouche. La seule chose que nous ayons en commun est notre ego surdimensionné.  
\- Oui le vôtre n’a pas assez du multivers pour déployer ses ailes.  
\- J’apprécie les joutes verbales autant que toi, mais tu devrais plutôt essayer de te concentrer sur la méditation. L’absence d’enveloppe corporelle aide vraiment. Alors on tente ?  
Tony capitula et ils réussirent à méditer pendant plusieurs heures. Stephen fut impressionné.


	4. Il y en a un autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony s'apprête à "revoir" Morgan et Pepper.

Quand Strange jugea que Stark était prêt, il lui annonça qu’il allait retrouver sa fille et Pepper. Il avait simplement négligé une chose : préparer aussi les deux personnes en question. Au moins Tony n’avait plus l’impression d’être mort. Il avait immédiatement cessé d’éprouver cette certitude la première fois qu’il avait réintégré son corps. Comme quoi la projection astrale avait bon nombre d’utilités.  
\- Tony, tu dois rester dans la dimension miroir, le temps que je prépare Pepper et Morgan à l’idée de ton retour.  
\- Vous avez raison, je ne voudrais pas les effrayer. Je sais que je fais toujours une bonne première impression, mais je ne voudrais pas forcer ma chance… et puis…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je suis heureux à l’idée de les voir, Doc. Mais… j’ai la trouille aussi. Déjà il s’agit plus d’une rencontre que de retrouvailles. Elles aimaient l’autre Tony. Pas moi. Et le choc de voir Morgan. Ça risque de me…  
\- Tu préfères rester caché la première fois ? Je peux juste leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
\- Et si elles vous disaient qu’elles ne veulent pas me voir ? je ne le supporterais pas. Non, Doc. Je préfère rester là.  
\- Entendu, je comprends. Tu dois savoir que je n’en mène pas large non plus. Sans compter que j’ai Wong sur le dos à longueur de journée, ajouta-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule, qui ma répète que tout ça est une très mauvaise idée.  
\- Je commence à la croire…  
\- Ah non pas toi aussi !  
***  
Stephen demande à rendre visite à Pepper qui l’invita à déjeuner. Il était venu souvent pendant l’année écoulée pour la soutenir et aussi parce qu’il se sentait coupable. Il avait l’impression d’être redevable à Tony. Et puis Morgan était adorable et ressemblait tant à son père ! C’était à la fois un baume et une torture de se trouver en sa présence.  
\- C’était délicieux, Pepper, merci !  
\- Mais de rien c’est un plaisir de cuisiner et de recevoir ta visite. Morgan est toujours ravie. Pas vrai, Morgan ?  
\- Oui je suis toujours contente quand tu viens, oncle Strange !  
\- Ça c’est parce que je fais des tours et que ma cape se comporte avec toi comme un gros chat, ajouta Stephen en souriant et en jetant un regard de reproche à la cape qui s’était roulée en boule sur les genoux de le petite.  
\- Morgan, allez jouer avec la cape, je dois parler avec oncle Strange.  
La cape transporta la gamine hilare jusque dans sa chambre.  
\- Il ne s’agit pas d’une simple visite de courtoisie, Stephen. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Tu commences à bien me connaître… j’ai quelque chose d’un peu délicat à t’annoncer. C’est plutôt difficile.  
Il lui raconta tout en omettant Dormammu et la dimension miroir. Pepper se mit à trembler dès que Stephen évoqua Tony. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il parla de son destin dans l’autre univers, de la mort de Morgan, de leur séparation et de la défaite contre Thanos. Stephen posa la main sur celle de Pepper en un geste de réconfort.  
\- Tu m’en veux d’avoir fait ça ?  
\- Non, jamais de la vie ! Je vais le revoir ! mais ce n’est pas vraiment… mon Tony.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Tu en as conscience et il en a conscience. Vous trouverez un moyen. Je me demande surtout pour Morgan. Comment va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle ?  
\- Je n’en ai aucune idée ! ça a été si dur pour elle. Elle a fait son deuil, a cessé de faire des cauchemars depuis quelques mois seulement. Comment lui expliquer que son père est revenu mais qu’il ne se souvient pas de tout comme avant ? ou que ce n’est pas vraiment lui, mais… son frère jumeau ? Et lui ? Il a enterré Morgan et nous sommes séparés dans son esprit.  
\- Il a hâte de vous revoir toutes les deux. Mais il est aussi terrifié.  
\- Je vais essayer d’expliquer les choses à Morgan. Du mieux que je peux. Ce soir à l’heure de l’histoire. Toi, viens demain… avec Tony.  
\- D’accord, merci Pepper. Merci pour lui.  
\- Merci à toi. Je me doute que ça n’a pas dû être facile. Tu ne m’as jamais vraiment expliqué, mais tu sembles persuadé que Tony est mort par ta faute.  
\- Je t’expliquerai un jour, ou lui le fera… à demain, Pepper.  
***  
\- Demain ? demain ?  
\- Oui tu as un problème avec la définition de ce mot ? demain comme le jour après celui-ci.  
\- Mais c’est beaucoup trop tôt, Doc !  
\- Toi qui voulais te ruer pour les retrouver la jour où je t’ai ramené ici.  
\- Oui mais j’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir et ça ne me semble plus une si bonne idée.  
\- Ecoute, elles seront ravies de te revoir. Pepper prépare Morgan dès ce soir.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle va lui dire.  
\- Que tu es revenu, que tu étais dans un autre univers et que ta mémoire n’est plus ce qu’elle était... qu’il faudra être patient avec toi. Patience que je teste en ce moment même…  
\- Stephen, je sais que vous avez été patient et que vous le serez encore, n’essayez pas de me faire croire le contraire. Et merci d’ailleurs. Merci pour tout. J’aurais dû vous le dire il y a longtemps.  
\- Pas la peine de me remercier…  
\- C’est vrai, on verra demain comment ça se passe, si c’est une catastrophe je vous considèrerais comme le seul coupable, dit Tony en souriant.  
\- Entendu, répondit Stephen avec le même sourire.


	5. La même histoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange attend de savoir.

\- Je vais ouvrir un portail, ça va aller ?  
\- Oui, mais matérialisez-nous devant la porte, ce sera moins bizarre que d’arriver direct dans le salon.  
\- Entendu.  
Strange ouvrit un portail et fit ce que Tony lui avait demandé.  
\- Je vais te laisser là.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit envoie-moi un texto et j’arriverai.  
\- Quoi rien de magique ? un simple texto ? vous me décevez, Doc.  
Stephen sourit et disparut par le portail. Une fois au sanctuaire il se dirigea vers la chambre de méditation. Il avait été tenté de tout observer par la dimension miroir, mais y avait renoncé. Il n’avait pas le droit de s’immiscer ainsi. Il attendrait. Et l’attente serait longue. Il voulait que tout se passe bien entre Tony et Pepper, il avait peu de doutes sur la réaction de Morgan. Pourtant quelque chose en lui souhaitait que ça ne fonctionne pas parfaitement et il s’en voulut immédiatement lorsqu’il en prit conscience. Mieux valait méditer. Il se projeta dans la dimension astrale. 

***  
Le lendemain, il était toujours sans nouvelle de Tony. Il savait qu’il aurait fallu s’y attendre, mais il n’en était pas moins inquiet. Enfin, dans l’après-midi il reçut un texto :  
Tout se passe bien, Doc. Venez me chercher ce soir ?  
Il sourit.  
\- Tu as l’air de bonne humeur. Ton projet fou se déroule comme prévu ?  
\- Oui, Wong, on ne peut mieux. Tony vient de renouer avec Pepper et Morgan.  
\- « Renouer », « renouer »… tu sais ce que j’en pense.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais tu n’as pas de souci à te faire. Tony vient juste de m’écrire que tout se passait bien.  
\- Pour l’instant.  
\- Je vais le chercher ce soir. En espérant que la prochaine fois, il puisse s’y rendre par ses propres moyens.  
\- A propos de ça, quand comptes-tu faire connaître son existence aux Avengers et au reste du monde ?  
\- C’est à lui de décider maintenant. Il m’a dit d’attendre encore un peu.  
\- Tu sais ce que j’en pense… répéta Wong en s’éloignant.

***  
Stephen se matérialisa et frappa à la porte du chalet. Pepper vint lui ouvrir, radieuse. Elle l’invita à entrer. A l’intérieur il trouve Tony et Morgan en grande conversation. La cape quitta aussitôt ses épaules pour se rouler aux pieds de la gamine. A sa vue cette dernière poussa un cri de ravissement et se rua vers Strange pour se jeter dans ses bras.  
\- Oncle Strange, merci de m’avoir ramené mon papa !  
\- Ouch !! de rien, Morgan, je l’ai fait avec plaisir…  
\- « Oncle Strange », dit Tony en haussant un sourcil à l’adresse de Stephen.  
\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à m’appeler comme ça, je te préviens !  
\- Pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ? je le fais bien moi, dit Pepper en riant.  
\- Oui, mais toi ce n’est pas pareil. Alors, crapule, qu’as-tu fait de ta journée ? demanda Stephen à Morgan.  
\- Moi et papa on a réactivé Friday puis on a mangé des hamburgers et des glaces puis on a pêché !  
\- Friday ? comment va-t-elle  
\- On ne peut mieux ! je t’expliquerai, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé.  
\- Allez, Morgan il est temps d’aller au lit. Papa va te raconter une histoire comme hier soir et puis dodo !  
\- Papa, reste !  
\- Pas ce soir ma chérie, on doit se reposer tous les deux de nos émotions, je reviendrai très vite.  
Tony prit sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La cape les suivit.  
\- Quelle histoire tu veux, ce soir ?  
\- La même qu’hier, Papa !  
\- Bien sûr.

***  
Stephen et Pepper restèrent seuls. Elle sembla soudain épuisée et son sourire s’était effacé.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- C’est dur, Stephen. Je ne pensais pas autant.  
\- Oui, je me doute.  
\- Le revoir ça fait remonter tout un tas d’émotions. Morgan n’était pas la seule à faire des cauchemars l’an dernier. Elle en a fait un cette nuit d’ailleurs. Tony a fini par dormir dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.  
\- Il faut essayer, c’est dur pour lui aussi.  
\- Je sais. Et pour toi ? Je veux dire comment tu te fais à l’idée que ce n’est pas vraiment lui ? Que Tony est toujours mort, qu’il ne reviendra pas ?  
Un nuage passa sur le visage de Stephen.  
\- C’est le même Tony. Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais c’est le même ! le même qui m’appelle « Doc » et qui passe son temps à me chambrer. Et puis contrairement à toi j’ai connu différentes versions du même homme…  
\- Oui, Tony m’a raconté cette nuit avant d’aller réveiller Morgan de son cauchemar. Ta transe, l’unique chance de battre Thanos… c’est…  
\- Tordu je sais…  
\- J’allais dire : « une lourde responsabilité ». Tu ne dois pas te reprocher la mort de Tony, il n’aurait pas agi autrement.  
\- Je sais, je l’ai vu, chaque fois. Mais je l’ai vu mourir si souvent, se sacrifier et échouer quand même, ou bien mourir de la main de Thanos, comme nous tous.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vois quand tu assistes à ta propre mort dans une vision ?  
\- Elle s’interrompt tout simplement. Il n’y a plus rien.  
\- Tu es mort aussi souvent que tu as vu mourir Tony, ça doit être difficile.  
\- Je m’y suis habitué.  
\- Merci, Stephen. Merci. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis ingrate quand je me plains comme ça. Je vais essayer car tu n’as pas renoncé. Et j’ose à peine imaginer les pertes qu’il a dû endurer. Je n’ai pas le droit…  
\- Tu as tous les droits.  
Tony sortit de la chambre de Morgan et revint, accompagné de la cape qui se drapa autour de Strange.  
\- Elle dort comme un ange. Je suis prêt, Stephen. Pepper, je reviens le plus vite possible, dit-il en l’embrassant sur la joue. Merci pour ton accueil.  
\- Mais de rien, tu es ici chez toi après tout, dit-elle en riant et en l’étreignant. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Moi aussi, dit-il dans le creux de son épaule en lui rendant son étreinte.  
Stephen ouvrit un portail et tous deux disparurent. Pepper s’assit dans un fauteuil, poussa un soupir et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler.

***


	6. Patchouli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony et Stephen s'expliquent.

***  
Une fois le portail franchi, Strange sentit un malaise. Tony souriait, mais quelque chose clochait. Peut-être son regard, ou bien sa démarche.   
\- Doc, je suis crevé, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, merci encore pour aujourd’hui c’était… sensass. Et aussi pour votre accueil ici, au sanctuaire.  
\- Tu seras toujours chez toi ici, ne laisse pas Wong te dire le contraire.  
\- Ce n’est pas son genre.  
\- Non c’est vrai, il a d’autres manière de mettre les gens mal à l’aise, comme de les regarder fixement sans réagir à leurs blagues.  
\- Ah j’ai cru qu’il ne faisait ça qu’avec moi. Avec vous c’est moins étonnant, vous riez quand vous vous brûlez.  
\- Disons que la dernière année n’a pas été tendre avec moi non plus.  
\- Nan mais je vous provoquais là, vous étiez censé relever le gant !   
\- Peut-être que je suis fatigué, moi aussi. Peut-être que j’aimerais que tu sois un peu sérieux pour une fois. Tony, je ne peux pas croire que… qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Ce qui ne va pas ? vous me demandez ce qui ne va pas ? je dois vous être reconnaissant et ça me tue, parce que la situation est intenable. Oui j’ai retrouvé ma fille, enfin la fille de l’autre. Et elle est adorable et je me suis bercé d’illusions hier et aujourd’hui. Mais à quel prix ? vous savez ce que ça me rappelle ? que ma fille à moi est bien morte et ne reviendra pas. Que l’univers d’où je viens est anéanti !  
\- Je sais tout ça, Tony. Je préfère que ça sorte plutôt que ça se gangrène.  
\- Parce que vous êtes psy maintenant ? vous parlez comme eux. Mais ça va maintenant hein ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas laissé mourir ?  
\- Parce que…  
\- Pourquoi vous m’avez amené ici ?  
\- Parce…  
\- Pourquoi ??  
\- Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais pas ! d’accord ? Je ne peux pas.  
Tony se calma instantanément. Il ne répondit pas et sembla cloué sur place.  
\- J’ai essayé pendant un an. J’ai échoué. Quand j’ai rêvé que tu te tuais dans cet autre univers j’ai su que c’était la réalité. J’ai su que je devais te sauver. Mais je n’étais jamais allé là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas visualiser le lieu. J’ai dû demander de l’aide.  
\- Dans votre temple.  
\- Non, pas au temple, pas d’autres sorcier. Dormammu, ajouta-t-il avec un frisson.  
\- C’est quoi ? c’est qui ? une espèce de Voldemort ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Mais bien pire. Une entité à la tête d’une dimension infernale.  
\- J’ai entendu Wong en parler. Il a dit que ce que cette chose vous a infligé vous a traumatisé la première fois et que vous avez failli… j’en ai déduit que vous avez failli vous tuer. Et vous me dites que vous êtes retourné le voir ? pour me trouver ?  
\- Oui…  
Tony s’était approché pendant la discussion. Il fit un geste pour prendre Stephen dans ses bras, mais ce dernier l’interpréta mal et se mit en position de défense, invoquant instinctivement deux boucliers. Quand il comprit, il se ravisa.  
\- Pardon, dit-il  
\- Y a pas de mal, répondit Stark. Je comprends. Vous me laissez vous approcher ?  
Strange acquiesça. Tony prit Stephen dans ses bras et ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.  
\- Voilà, dit Tony dans son cou, cette fois je n’ai pas l’excuse que vous soyez l’unique autre être vivant dans l’univers.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- J’ai oublié de vous dire la dernière fois, je suis surpris que vous ne sentiez pas le patchouli.  
\- Tony…  
\- Quoi c’est vrai !  
\- Et toi tu sens meilleur que la dernière fois. Il se dégagea.  
\- J’utilise vos produits, Doc.  
\- Je me disais aussi, il est temps qu’on fasse des courses.  
\- C’est vrai que j’aimerais mieux cesser de dépendre de deux magiciens sans le sou. Combien d’anniversaires avez-vous dû animer pour m’entretenir ?  
\- Je ne les compte plus, répondit Stephen en souriant.  
\- Encore un truc dont je vous suis redevable, dit Tony avec un regard si intense que le cœur de Stephen manqua un battement. Je vais essayer, ok ? Je vais vraiment essayer. Pardon de m’être emporté.  
\- Je t’ai poussé dans tes retranchements. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Ça ira ?  
\- Oui je vais m’écrouler comme une masse.  
\- Ok, bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, Doc. Et… merci.

***  
Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Stephen était vêtu d’un simple jean et d’un t-shirt et il semblait plus jeune sans tout son attirail de sorcier.  
\- Où est Wong ? demanda Tony.  
\- Il s’est rendu au temple pour quelques jours.  
\- Autrement dit il nous fait la gueule et ne veut pas être là quand ça va tourner au vinaigre.  
\- Ses paroles impliquaient plus ou moins l’intégrité du multivers.  
\- Rien que ça… Ah, Beyoncé va me manquer !  
\- A moi aussi. Enfin, j’ai tout de même une bien meilleure playlist. Il sortit son téléphone et mit de la musique.  
\- Ah « Feels so good », 1977, magnifique, s’exclama Tony.  
Stephen le regarda, surpris.  
\- Je te croyais plus fan d’ACDC ou de Metallica.  
\- J’ai mes moments.  
\- Friday, dit-il à sa nouvelle montre, tu peux nous jouer la version de 1978 ?  
\- Tout de suite, Mr Stark.  
\- Et voilà, dit Tony en buvant son café.  
Ils discutèrent encore musique tout en terminant de manger.  
\- Aujourd’hui, dit Stephen, j’aimerais t’emmener dans la dimension miroir pour voir les Avengers. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur Steve Rogers…

***


	7. Stupide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony retrouve les Avengers.

***  
\- En effet, il a pris un coup de vieux. Pourquoi vous ne me l’avez pas dit avant ?  
\- J’avais oublié. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses depuis la victoire contre Thanos.  
\- Et Thor ? il ressemble à Big Lebowski !  
\- C’est une blague digne de ton autre toi.  
\- Mais, Doc, vous en avez oublié d’autres des comme ça ?  
\- J’ai peut-être omis de parler de Banner… dit Stephen au moment ou Banner entrait dans la salle de brief.  
\- Mais c’est Hulk ! Hulk policé avec des lunettes ! Autant je n’étais pas pour la dimension miroir pour Morgan et Pepper, autant là je suis vraiment content que vous l’ayez proposé. Haha qu’est-ce que je vais leur mettre !  
\- Tu seras content de voir qui a récupéré le bouclier de ton père.  
\- Ah oui, bon choix… Et… Woah ! Vision et Wanda ! bon si Vision lui trouve quelque chose c’est qu’elle ne doit pas être complètement pourrie.  
\- Ah oui c’est vrai, j’ai aussi omis le carnet rose, tu voudras bien me pardonner, dit Stephen d’un ton sarcastique.  
\- Vous avez dit que dans ce monde il y avait eu un affrontement entre les Avengers ? j’ai peu de mal à la croire la concernant, mais… moi et Steve ?  
\- Pour une autre fois, Tony, ce n’est pas un oubli de ma part.  
\- Et mon gars, Peter, il a un peu grandi, non ? vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça me fait...  
\- Tony, il faut que je te dise… pour James…  
\- Trop tard, Stephen. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait avec cet exosquelette ?  
\- Il a eu un accident, pendant l’affrontement… c’est tout ce que je sais. Il faudra lui demander.  
\- Pourquoi vous n’êtes pas à ce briefing ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un Avenger.  
\- Conneries ! vous méritez plus que n’importe qui d’être un Avenger. Vous devriez diriger les Avengers.  
\- J’ai décliné. Mais j’assiste parfois aux séances derrière cet écran, juste pour me tenir au courant.  
\- Qui a remplacé Steve ?  
\- Toi.  
Ça cloua le bec à Tony, mais pas pour longtemps.  
\- Et après moi ?  
\- Personne, pour l’instant… Je crois que cette séance devrait le décider. Tony je crois qu’il serait bon de faire une apparition.  
\- C’est le cas de le dire, mais, Strange, vous ne pensez pas qu’il est un peu tôt ?  
\- Pepper ne devrait pas tarder.  
\- Ah elle a accepté de porter l’armure que je lui ai faite ? Dans mon univers elle y a mis le feu. Vous pensez qu’elle va parler de moi ?  
\- Oui, car je lui ai demandé de le faire.  
\- Stephen, ils n’ont plus besoin de moi, regardez-les, ils vont très bien s’en sortir. Si je me pointe…  
\- Tu retrouveras la place d’honneur qui t’est due.  
\- Vous oubliez que dans mon monde j’ai échoué. Je ne mérite pas… Je les ai tous laissés tomber.  
\- Non tu t’es battu jusqu’au bout.  
\- Pourquoi pas la badass là ?  
\- Captain Marvel ? Oh je pense qu’elle ne demande que ça. Mais je la trouve trop arrogante.  
\- Et vous la comparez à moi ce qui nous donne une petite idée de l’infini.  
Stephen eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Allez j’y vais et j’ouvrirai un portail pour toi ensuite.  
\- Ouais un peu comme dans un talk show, tu vas chauffer la salle. Il soupira. Vraiment, Strange, ça devrait être vous.  
\- Non, moi je ne fais que des tours de passe-passe, dit-il avant d’ouvrir un portail et de s’y engouffrer.  
Tous les Avengers présents pointèrent leur arme sur lui quand il apparut, puis se ravisèrent quand ils le reconnurent.  
\- Stephen, merci d’être venu, dit Pepper qui venait d’arriver.  
\- Content de vous voir, Strange, dit Banner, comment va Wong ?  
\- Ah, enfin le sorcier se joint à nous, dit Thor.  
\- Docteur Strange, comment allez-vous ? dit Peter  
Les autres le saluèrent et semblaient heureux de sa présence, sauf peut-être, Captain Marvel, mais son expression était comme souvent indéchiffrable. Quant à Wanda elle ne dissimula pas son hostilité. Ant-Man arriva sur ces entrefaites et Steve fit signe à James d’ouvrir la séance.  
\- Bonjour à tous ! L’idée était de se retrouver tous ou presque (deux des grands absents étaient Buck et Clive) Avengers ou presque, anciens et nouveaux pour discuter et voter afin de désigner la ou le futur chef des Avengers. Tony n’étant plus de ce monde et Steve souhaitant passer la main.  
\- Il est temps que je prenne ma retraite. Je ne vous accompagne pas sur le terrain, ça n’a plus de sens, dit ce dernier.  
\- Quelqu’un veut-il proposer une candidature avant de procéder au vote ?  
\- Je vote pour le géant vert, dit Thor, il est malin et c’est mon ami.  
\- Je vote pour Thor, dit Banner, c’est un dieu.  
\- Je vote pour Vision, dirent James et Wanda en même temps.  
\- Je propose ma candidature dit Captain Marvel, je suis la plus puissante d’entre vous.  
Dans le silence qui suivit cette déclaration, Stephen prit la parole :  
\- J’ai moi aussi une candidature à proposer.  
***  
\- Quoi ? la vôtre ? demanda Captain Marvel.  
\- Non.  
\- Ecoutez-le, je soutiens sa proposition, dit Pepper.  
Stephen reprit la parole au sein d’un brouhaha.  
\- Je propose Tony Stark, dit-il en souriant.  
\- Quoi !!  
\- A quoi vous jouez.  
\- Nan mais n’importe quoi…  
D’autres voix s’élevèrent. Tout le monde y alla de son commentaire.  
\- Ecoutez-le ! s’exclama Pepper. Stephen… ne faites pas durer le suspense.  
\- Très bien.  
Il ouvrit un portail et Tony entra. Ce fut un tollé général. Personne n’osa se ruer dans les bras de Stark, même si plusieurs amorcèrent le mouvement pour ensuite se retenir.  
\- Tony, c’est bien toi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu viens du passé ? demanda Steve.  
\- Mr Stark !  
\- Non, Strange m’a ramené d’un autre univers anéanti. Je viens d’un autre monde. Je ne suis pas votre Tony. Salut, mon garçon, dit-il en ébouriffant Peter.  
A ces mots, Pepper se rembrunit visiblement et Stephen dit :  
\- C’est vrai, mais tu restes Tony Stark et il y a peu de différences entre ton monde et le nôtre.  
\- Si on considère que plus de sept milliards d’êtres humains et toute la faune d’une planète représentent des différences mineures…  
\- Je propose de reporter le vote le temps que vous fassiez connaissance, ajouta Strange. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
Encore abasourdis, les Avengers acquiescèrent en silence.  
***  
\- Ça ne s’est pas si mal passé !  
\- Pas si mal ? pas si mal ? Ils se méfient de moi, Stephen, ou du moins ils ne vont pas m’accorder leur confiance comme ça. Et puis toutes ces questions. Merci de m’avoir briefé. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu y répondre. Je l’impression de les trahir ou de trahir la mémoire de leur Tony. Je crois que c’est ce qu’ils pensent…  
\- Tu ne peux pas parler pour eux, il leur faudra du temps pour se faire à l’idée. Mais ils sont aussi heureux de te revoir.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Doc. Ça ne fait que compliquer les choses. Heureusement qu’on peut revenir ici. Je me demandais… comme le lieu semble… extensible…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais y installer un labo une fois que je serai rentré dans mes fonds ? Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Maintenant que mon « retour » est officiel, Pepper peut entamer les démarches ?  
\- Tony, bien sûr que tu peux installer un laboratoire ici, je te l’ai déjà dit, tu es ici chez toi.  
\- Merci, Doc. J’ai besoin de me remettre au travail, sinon je vais devenir dingue. Et est-ce qu’on pourrait aller s’ébattre un peu dans la dimension miroir ? J’ai besoin de me dégourdir. J’ai vu que votre cape vous permettait de voler ?  
\- Avec plaisir ! Allons-y !  
Stephen fit apparaître la dimension miroir et ils y entrèrent. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes en vol quand Tony dit :  
\- Strange, ça vous dirait un petit entraînement au combat ?  
Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il fit apparaître une espèce de dojo, atterrit et sa cape prit du recul. Il se mit immédiatement en garde tandis que Tony atterrissait en face de lui.  
\- Je me disais aussi qu’avec ce corps vous ne deviez pas seulement vous contenter de nourritures spirituelles.  
\- Tu m’as reluqué ? Je suis flatté.  
\- Ne vous flattez pas pour si peu, dit Tony en riant… et battez-vous !  
Il l’attaqua. Stephen l’esquiva avec grâce plusieurs fois de suite, alors Tony tricha un peu et se projeta avec les pieds de son armure pour augmenter sa vitesse. Voyant cela, Strange fit appel à la magie et se démultiplia. Une de ses versions encaissa un coup, mais les autres attaquèrent Tony qui se retrouva soudain en armure complète. La cape vint se poser sur les épaules de Strange qui d’un geste forma une vague avec les pierres du dojo, vague qui prit Tony par surprise et manqua de l’écraser. Il esquiva et projeta un rayon plasma, Stephen le contra avec un bouclier qu’il venait d’invoquer et le renvoya sur Tony qui le prit de plein fouet. Il fut projeté à dix mètres et s’écrasa contre une colonne du dojo. La cape vint s’enrouler autour de sa tête.  
\- Pouce, pouce !  
\- Allons Tony tu n’as même pas commencé !  
\- Je manque de pratique.  
\- Justement.  
\- Je n’aurais pas dû utiliser mon armure.  
\- Non. Tu n’aurais pas dû.  
\- Une autre fois, à la régulière ? sans armure, sans magie ?  
\- D’accord, dit Stephen en lui tendant la main pour l’aider.  
Tony prit sa main et se releva. Sans le lâcher, Stephen lui tapa sur l’épaule.  
\- Tu as besoin de repos.  
\- La prochaine fois je vous mets une raclée.  
\- On verra, dit Strange avec un sourire en coin. Retour au sanctuaire ?  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Stephen lâcha sa main avec regret.  
***  
\- Un verre ? demanda Stephen quand ils furent revenus à la réalité.  
\- J’allais vous le proposer.  
Strange sortit son meilleur whisky, servit deux verres et en tendit un à Stark. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement en le prenant.  
\- Tu t’es blessé ?  
\- Vous m’avez blessé, Strange, avec mon propre rayon !  
\- Allons, ton armure a encaissé le choc… (Tony grimaça encore) Non, mais tu es vraiment blessé !  
\- C’est rien, Doc, je plaisantais, ce n’est qu’une petite commotion, regardez, et il souleva son t-shirt.  
Là où la colonne s’était écrasée, de son pectoral jusqu’à ses cotes, on voyait une grande marque rouge qui commençait à virer au bleu.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit Stephen. En même temps ton rayon aurait pu me tuer si je ne l’avais pas contré.  
\- Je savais que vous le feriez, je vous ai vu sur le champ de bataille… enfin pas vous… l’autre… et il rabattit son t-shirt.  
Stephen éprouva un pincement de regret.  
\- Allez, trinquons ! je ne sais pas moi ! Aux Avengers, à mon futur labo, à la vie !  
\- A la vie, répondit Stephen en souriant et il trinqua.  
Ils burent finalement plusieurs verres, tout en écoutant de la musique, aucun des deux ne souhaitant aller dormir. Ils étaient chacun assis qui dans un fauteuil, qui sur le canapé, se faisant face.  
\- Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? demanda Strange.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Oui… Dormammu change d’avis, attaque notre univers… et je ne peux plus l’en empêcher. Ou bien je suis de retour dans sa dimension ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.  
\- Je suis désolé. Ça doit être horrible… De mon côté je revis l’anéantissement, tout le monde part en poussière et je ne peux rien faire : Pepper, Peter, Steve… vous ! Ou bien je revis les heures passées à l’hôpital auprès de Morgan qui souffre le martyr. Il n’y a rien de plus terrible que de voir souffrir son enfant. (Stephen se pencha en avant et posa une main sur son genou) Mais dernièrement…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Dernièrement, il y a de nouveaux rêves. Des rêves où cette saloperie de serviteur de Thanos vous torture et je dois regarder sans pouvoir rien faire.  
La cape quitta les épaules de Strange pour venir sur celles de Tony en un mouvement d’apparent réconfort. Strange qui s’était rembrunit se mit à rire.  
\- Elle adore Morgan ! il était temps qu’elle se rende compte que tu es son père ! ça me rassure qu’elle te soit loyale, elle ne t’aimait pas beaucoup jusqu’ici. Mais ne t’avise pas de ma trahir, toi, dit-il à la cape, faussement en colère.  
La cape fit un signe à Strange qui sembla s’en contenter, mais comme il se renfrognait elle revint sur ses épaules et se fut au tour de Tony de partir d’un grand éclat de rire.  
\- C’est pas qu’elle ne m’aimait pas, Doc. C’est plutôt qu’elle sent que vous vous êtes adouci envers moi… je dirais même que vous avez une faiblesse.  
\- A mon tour de te dire de ne pas te flatter, dit Stephen d’un ton toutefois mal assuré.  
Tony se leva et vint se pencher sur Strange, les bras de chaque côté de lui.  
\- Prouvez-moi le contraire, dit-il d’une voix soudain plus rauque, avec un regard caressant.  
Il se pencha encore, jusqu’à presque toucher l’oreille de Stephen et, du bout des lèvres dit :  
\- J’ai bien vu comment vous me regardez et vous êtes stupide si vous n’avez pas remarqué que c’était réciproque. Or vous n’êtes pas stupide.  
Stephen répondit sur le même ton et tout aussi près :  
\- Je n’ai pas voulu être présomptueux.  
\- Fut un temps où ça ne vous aurait pas dérangé, je dirais même que vous l’étiez en permanence, murmura Tony.  
\- Les gens changent, dit Stephen dans un souffle.  
Soudain il prit la tête de Tony entre ses mains et l’embrassa comme s’il était son oxygène. Stark gémit et s’assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Strange pour approfondir le baiser.  
Aucun des deux ne fit de cauchemar cette nuit-là : ils avaient mieux à faire que dormir.


	8. Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain...

Quand Tony se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu’il avait la tête posée sur le torse de Stephen. Ils avaient donc fini par s’endormir… Il profita du sommeil du sorcier pour le contempler. D’ordinaire ses yeux magnifiques le déconcentraient. Là il pouvait accorder toute son attention à d’autres traits marquants : ces lèvres pleines, cet arc de Cupidon parfait, ces pommettes saillantes. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son torse puis se redressa sur un coude pour mieux profiter de la vue. C’est à ce moment que la projection astrale de Stephen apparut. Tony sursauta et hurla.  
\- Stephen ! tu m’as fait une de ces peurs. J’aurais dû me douter que tu ne dormais pas. Tu faisais quoi ?  
\- Je lisais, mentit Stephen qui avait passé la dernière heure à les regarder dormir.  
Tony lui jeta un drôle de regard, puis :  
\- Bon, il faut que j’y aille moi. J’ai promis à Morgan et Pepper de les retrouver aujourd’hui et je suis déjà en retard, dit-il en regardant sa montre.  
Stephen se demanda quelle mouche le piquait, mais ne trouva pas le courage de le retenir.  
\- Entendu, tu les salueras de ma part.  
\- Je… je vais prendre une douche alors et tu m’ouvriras un portail après ça ? ajouta Tony avec un autre regard étrange.  
\- Oui, bien sûr…  
\- Ok ! Merci !  
Stephen aurait voulu se joindre à lui, mais Tony n’avait pas proposé. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine du Sanctuaire pour se faire un café.  
Tony débarqua après un quart d’heure, déjà habillé.  
\- Prêt ? demanda Stephen.  
\- Quand tu le seras.  
Stephen ouvrit un portail et fit un geste pour inviter Tony à le franchir. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.  
\- Merci ! salut ! s’exclama-t-il déjà de l’autre côté et sans même se retourner, puis il disparut.  
Stephen resta les bras ballants. Pendant sa propre période playboy, il ne s’était jamais aussi rapidement éclipsé de chez une conquête et même pour Tony la performance du jour devait constituer un record. Au moins les choses étaient claires…


	9. Maintenant !

Stephen s’occupa comme il put pendant deux semaines sans nouvelle de Tony. Il restaura les protections du sanctuaire, se rendit à Londres et à Hong Kong pour travailler avec ses collègues au renforcement du bouclier qui protégeait la planète des attaques magiques ou psychiques. Il passa même quelques jours au Temple, à méditer et à se ressourcer dans la bibliothèque avec quelques lectures salvatrices. Une démarche de développement personnel en quelques sortes. Mais rien ne parvint à vraiment le distraire. Il en vint presque à souhaiter que quelque chose se passe. Il se rendit donc au siège des Avengers dans l’espoir de se joindre à une mission, n’importe laquelle. Il tomba sur Steve qui gardaient les lieux. Les autres étaient occupés ailleurs, il arrivait trop tard.   
\- Vous tombez bien, Docteur, j’ai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de Tony.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, il est venu me voir la semaine dernière pour parler de ma dernière… disons expérimentation avec la machine à voyager dans le quantum.  
\- Quelles questions ?  
\- Eh bien, est-ce que Tony, votre Tony, a voyagé dans le temps en plus de voyager dans le multivers ?  
\- Eh bien il a voyagé dans l’espace-temps. Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
\- Il voulait tout savoir sur ma vie avec mon épouse. Comment j’avais pu changer les choses pour moi sans perturber ma ligne temporelle.  
\- Vous avez fait profil bas je suppose.  
\- Oui, c’est ce que je lui ai dit. Je crois qu’il espérait que je l’aiderais à résoudre une énigme. Vous ne craigniez pas que sa présence pose problème ? Je crois que c’est ce qu’il pense. Et en même temps il a hâte de retrouver son identité et sa vie d’avant…  
\- C’est ce qu’il vous a dit ?  
\- Non, pas en ces termes, mais c’est l’impression que j’ai eue.  
\- Pour répondre à votre question : non je ne crains pas que sa présence pose problème. Nous vivons désormais dans un univers où Tony Stark est revenu. Il peut retrouver son identité, son statut, ses recherches. Nous en avons même besoin. Qui sait ce que l’avenir nous réserve ?  
\- Vous ?  
\- Très drôle, Mr Rogers. Mais non, mes visions ne m’ont pas montré les possibilités au-delà de la mort ou de la survie de Tony. Et je n’ai rien tenté en ce sens depuis. Beaucoup trop éprouvant…  
\- Je ne suis pas étonné. Et je plaisantais. Je suis soulagé qu’il soit là. Je ne m’habituerai jamais au fait qu’il n’est pas vraiment notre Tony, mais, si on y réfléchit bien, je ne suis pas le même Steve Rogers non plus. C’est ce que je lui ai dit.  
\- Ça a dû beaucoup l’aider.  
\- Vous êtes sarcastique ?  
\- Non je vous assure que ça a dû l’aider. Je ne suis moi-même plus la même personne depuis que j’ai entrevu tous ces futurs.  
\- Ce qui est rafraîchissant c’est que pour lui nous avons toujours été amis.  
\- Ah oui pas de faction Stark vs Rogers dans son univers. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour…  
\- Moi non plus. Est-ce que ça peut rester entre nous ? Comment êtes-vous au courant d’ailleurs ?  
\- Je vous ai dit que je n’ai pas exploré le futur, mais je ne me suis pas abstenu de visiter le passé.  
\- Au risque de le perturber.  
\- J’ai un moyen de passer inaperçu. Mais n’ayez crainte je ne l’ai fait que pour Tony.  
\- Il compte beaucoup pour vous.  
\- C’est ma faute s’il est mort. Il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen, certes. Ça ne m’empêche pas de me sentir coupable. Et du diable si je laisse celui-là mourir.  
Ainsi Tony cherchait un moyen de retrouver sa vie d’avant. Comme il devait regretter son incartade avec Stephen ! sa fille en vie, une deuxième chance avec Pepper… Strange allait lui faciliter les choses. Je vais lui dire que le Temple interdit l’installation de son labo au Sanctuaire. Bien trop dangereux… il n’a peut-être plus l’intention de me rejoindre… ça m’évitera d’avoir à souffrir une rebuffade.  
***  
Tony donnait une soirée pour la presse et les Avengers afin de célébrer son retour officiel. Pendant la conférence de presse il les avait tous régalés d’un « Je suis Tony Stark » et la nouvelle faisait désormais le tour du monde.  
Stephen était arrivé à temps pour ce coup d’éclat et Tony lui avait envoyé les journalistes.   
\- Voilà l’homme qui m’a sauvé la vie et ramené ici. Il se fera un plaisir de répondre à vos questions.  
Stephen n’eut que le temps de lui adresser un regard assassin avant de voir une horde se ruer sur lui. Après dix minutes de questions ininterrompues il s’apprêtait à ouvrir un portail pour s’enfuir quand Tony vint à sa rescousse.   
\- Allons, Stephen, tu ne vas pas nous fausser compagnie. Mesdames et messieurs je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. Vous feriez mieux d’arrêter là avant que Docteur Strange vous projette dans le multivers.  
Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais les journalistes ne le prirent pas moins au sérieux et s’éloignèrent, les laissant seuls.  
\- Tu es très élégant, Doc, dit Tony en désignant son costard. Où est ta cape ?  
\- Dans la dimension miroir, je ne vais pas m’attarder Tony, merci pour l’invitation mais…  
\- Ah non tu ne vas pas encore me faire le coup ! ça fait trois semaines que je ne t’ai pas vu !  
\- Quoi !? c’est plutôt toi qui n’as pas donné de nouvelles pendant trois semaines !  
\- Je suis venu deux fois te voir et chaque fois Wong m’a dit que tu n’étais « pas disponible », je sais bien ce que ça veut dire.  
\- Il ne m’a rien dit ! et je n’étais pas disponible…  
\- Ah… et je t’envoie un « hey » par sms et tu me réponds que je ne vais pas pouvoir installer mon labo au sanctuaire. Et là tu veux partir alors que tu viens à peine d’arriver. Merci d’ailleurs de nous honorer de ta présence.  
\- Wong ne m’a rien dit. Il n’approuve toujours pas ta présence dans cet univers. Il a dû vouloir se débarrasser de toi.  
\- Oui et ça t’arrange bien.  
\- Quoi qu’il en soit après ta fuite le lendemain de notre petite incartade j’ai supposé que je ne te reverrais pas de sitôt.  
\- Ma fuite…  
\- Je n’appelle pas ça autrement. Tu t’es rué sous la douche et dix minutes après tu étais parti.  
\- Comment tu voulais que je réagisse quand tout me disait que tu regrettais ? et tu appelles ça une « incartade » ?  
\- Tout ? je ne comprends pas…  
\- Ta projection astrale. Tu attendais que je me réveille en lisant, ne surtout pas perdre de temps ! Tu étais froid et distant j’ai pris la tangente, oui, c’est vrai.  
\- Mais tu es resté avec Pepper. Je me suis dit que tu voulais une autre chance avec elle, surtout après ta conversation avec Steve Rogers.  
\- Ma conversation… Tu m’as espionné !   
\- Non j’ai discuté avec Rogers qui m’a dit que tu voulais retrouver ta vie d’avant.  
\- D’abord je ne suis pas resté avec Pepper mais avec Morgan. Ma vie d’avant… Tu me l’as rendue. J’ai retrouvé Morgan. Impossible pour moi de revenir avec Pepper même si on n’avait pas couché ensemble ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Si j’ai posé toutes ces questions à Steve c’était pour savoir une chose et une seule.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais revenir dans mon univers sur la fin mes jours pour le sauver et… en attendant passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.   
\- …  
\- Tu crois que ce serait possible ?  
\- Je ne lisais pas.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne lisais pas ce jour-là. Je laissais mon corps de reposer pendant que je nous regardais dormir depuis la dimension astrale. Tu as mignon quand tu dors, surtout dans mes bras.  
\- …  
\- Oui ce serait possible.  
Tony se rua sur Stephen pour l’embrasser. Ce dernier les transporta immédiatement dans la dimension miroir où ils seraient tranquilles.  
****  
Après bien des années quand Tony s’entendit annoncer un diagnostic fatal par son mari et avec la certitude qu’aucune nano particule ne pourrait rien y faire, il prit la décision de revenir dans son univers. Il avait préparé ses proches à cette éventualité. Surtout Morgan. Il fit donc ses adieux aux anciens et aux nouveaux Avengers, à sa fille, à Pepper. Puis quand il eut réglé toutes les formalités et orchestré son décès dans cet univers, Stephen ouvrit un portail et les amena dans l’univers de Tony à un moment-clé. Ils restèrent dans la dimension miroir. Le Strange qui n’avait pas osé sacrifier Stark entendit un murmure de son double qui lui dit : « maintenant ! ». Strange leva le doigt. Stephen se mit à pleurer. Pour faire bonne mesure Tony murmura « maintenant » à l’oreille de Stark. Il prit la main de Stephen qui le blottit contre lui. « Je suis Iron Man » dit Stark. Tony se volatilisa à la même seconde.

FIN


End file.
